Strobe Light Intoxication
by PugZkii
Summary: Kevin x Stuart (Stevin) and Paul x Donny. The minions are enjoying their time off and some are enjoying a little too much :) THIS IS YAOI, DONT LIKE DONT READ! Enjoy :)


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! So I'm not going to make a super long intro cuz I wanna just get right to the story but NO I did not die! I have been EXCRUCIATINGLY busy with trying to make it out of Ft. Gordon. Ugh...I hate this place. But Anywho! This is a story featuring Kevin and Stuart (Stevin) and some Paul x Donny as they enjoy their time at a club within the lair during a weekend break.

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE MINIONS OR ANY ASPECT OF THEM...I simply ship them. BUT WARNING! THIS IS YAOI! AS IN GUYZ GETTING FREAKY WITH GUYZ! DON'T LIKE? Don't read. Simple as that!

To all others, ENJOY!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The beat was bouncing, bodies thrusting and the smell of musky hormones floated through the air as little yellow creatures danced against one another in the heat of the lair's club. Agnes sat and watched with a sleepy grin on her face while Margo played with hair. Edith was in the midst of energized minions, enjoying herself to the fullest as she swung her hands through the air. Her small body bouncing to the beat of the music. Over in the corner of the room, in a booth in a darker part of the room, Kevin observed the party from afar. He laughed when he saw some of his fellow minions drag unconscious comrades away from the massive crowd. His, drunk on ice cream and alcohol, friends being placed in a corner where they would be watched closely by Margo.

"Why you...*hic* lookin' s-so lonely...Ke~evin?" This made Kevin turn his head away from the hoard of minions and avert his attention to Donny. A short, one-eyed minion, who just recently had a jar removed from his head with the help of his boyfriend Paul, who came crashing through a couple minions, shoving them aside in a frantic manner.

"Donny!" When Paul's eyes landed on said minion, he groaned in relief. Donny turned a confused and slightly sour look towards the taller male. "Sorry, Kevin. Don had a little too much to drink. I can't seen to keep him in my sights for very long without him venturing off."

"It's alright, Paul. How's your night been so far?" Kevin asked, resting his head on his hand, a small smile casting itself across his lips.

"Ah..pretty good. But I have to get Donny to bed before he passes out like the others and I don't want to leave him where they are." Paul pulled at Don's arms slightly to try and urge him to leave with him, and after a little bit of struggle, mainly trying to keep the shorter male from climbing into Kevin's lap to try and avoid Paul's grasp, they eventually turned to leave.

"Understandable, goodnight Paul." Kevin waved as he watched the couple walk away. Kevin smiled a little more when he saw Donny clutch onto Paul's arm for dear life to keep himself from falling over.

"Kevin!" Another voice. The aforementioned minion once again averted his eyes towards the source of the calling of his name. And to his surprise, his eye's fell upon another one-eyed minion. Stuart. Kevin was able to see that Stuart had definitely been drinking but not enough to get completely messed up like how Donny was.

"Hey, what's up, Stuart?" Kevin asked.

Stuart slapped Kevin's leg to tell him to scoot over, to which Kevin did. "Not much, you don't look like your enjoying yourself very much."

"I'm enjoying myself. I'm just making sure nothing bad happens." Kevin turned a stare at the shorter minion sitting next to him. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who hasn't been drinking anything."

"Hey...if you're saying I'm drunk, I'm not." Stuart stated matter-of-factly. "Just buzzed."

"Oh...JUST buzzed." Kevin laughed sarcastically.

"You know, Kev." That was a pet-name that Stuart gave him when they were younger. He only ever called him that when he was sad, scared, or...well...drunk. "You can be quite a douche sometimes." This earned Stuart a slap on the back of the head, it only made him laugh though.

"Shut up, you know you can be too."

"Come on, Kevin! Let me get you a drink so you can relax." Stuart almost purred the last part, like he was trying to be seductive.

The taller male shook his head, "Nooooo...I don't need anything to drink."

"Sure you do!"

"No, wait...Stuart."

"I'll be back!"

"Stuart...wait!...eh..." Kevin sighed, he tried stopping him from heading to the bar but unfortunately he wasn't able to keep the smaller minion from leaving. He thumped his fingers on the table and felt his skin tingle. The energy from his brothers convulsed throughout the club and it made his skin crawl, not in a bad way though. His mind started to wander. He couldn't help but wander what Donny and Paul were doing. He saw them leave but did they actually go to bed or...

"I'm back!" Kevin was forced back to reality when Stuart jumped back into the seat beside him, Holding four beers in two separate hands. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Why so many?"

"Well...I thought, you couldn't just have one so I got two for me and two for you!"

"Jeezus, Stuart."

"Here." Stuart slid one of the bottles in front of the taller male. And not even a breath later, Stuart had his own bottle open and it's contents slipping down his throat.

Kevin knew that Stuart just wanted him to have a good time. He sighed in defeat,"...Fine...just cause you got them." With that, Kevin cracked open the bottle and downed it.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

"See?! I told you it would be fun!" Stuart shouted over the music as he ground up against Kevin while the taller minion did the same back. They let they're bodies and minds get lost in the music and static excitement pulsing through their veins.

"I told you that I was going to stop at two but I'm glad I didn't!" Over at the booth they were sitting at, an arsenal of open, closed, half empty and bone dry bottles lay scattered around the table. Kevin's head was spinning and even though he knew that Stuart had a lot more to drink than he did, he also knew that the shorter of the two could handle his alcohol better.

Stuart continued to grind his rear into Kevin's clothed crotch as they became higher and higher from the contact and excited hormones spreading around the room. After a while though, Kevin had to stop and go take a seat.

"Kevin, you okay? You just kind of ran off." Stuart asked after finding the taller minion again.

"Oh, yeah I'm...fi~ne. My head's just spinning a little too much." Kevin knew that Stuart could see the flush across his cheek. But they also knew what that that wasn't the complete reason he stopped.

"Kevin."

Kevin eyes shot up to find Stuart holding out a hand. "S-Stuart."

"Don't worry, come on." Stuart dragged the taller minion to his feet and led him to the bathroom. Their bedrooms were way too far to venture to so they were both relieved that they built a bathroom close to where they decided to sit. Since everyone was too caught up in the life of the party, they disappeared into the bathroom.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Paul had been wrestling with Donny for quite awhile, trying to get him in bed but his smaller counterpart wasn't having any.

"I don't wa-wanna go *hic* to bed." Donny crossed his arms and pouted.

"I know you don't, Don." Paul finally gave up and sat next to his lover.

"I wanted to~ sta-ay down there..."

"I didn't want you to drink anymore and pass out so you'll be thanking me in the morning." The taller male wrapped his arm around the shorter, drunken minion, pulling him closer to his side. As they sat in silence, Donny's hand made little patterns on Paul's chest.

"Paul?" Don suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"Love me?"

This caught Paul's attention. He looked down at the male cuddling into his side. "Right now?"

Don nodded and turned to look up at Paul, who in turn placed his hand on the smaller ones cheek and softly connected their lips. Their kissing started off gentle but started to grow rougher when the passion between them grew too. Paul pushed Donny onto his back, climbed on top of him and began to grind his sensitive bits into the male's below him, eliciting a moan of pleasure from both of them.

"Pa~ul...ooh." Donny moaned as he rocked back and forth with the motion of Paul's hips colliding with his own. Even though his head was still spinning, not as bad as before, he could still feel the ripples of pleasure surge through his spine and the blood rush to his cock.

Paul lifted himself off of his lover enough to reach in between them and clasp Donny's hardening member, giving it a few swift strokes and smiled when Don squirmed from the feeling. It wasn't long until Paul rid them both of their clothes and he watched Don's expression as he inserted himself into the comfortable heat of the smaller male's body, his own body quivering slightly from the feeling. "Don..."

"Move..please." Don begged. His eye closing when the taller minion complied. He felt Paul pull out until only the head was left inside and slammed back in, making Don cry out and hold onto the minion above him for dear life. "Ah!...faster~!" Paul picked up the pace, moving in and out of the tight heat faster and faster all the while making his thrusts more powerful. The slapping of skin was audible and soon, they were both moaning loudly as their climaxes hit. Don spraying white ribbons across his and Paul's belly, while Paul spilled his deep inside of his lover. The taller of the two fell, body falling flush against Don's as they attempted to reclaim their breathing. Once their breathing returned to normal, Paul laid kisses all over Don's face while he withdrew himself from the minion below him.

"I love you, Don." Paul said softly, pulling the smaller minion against him.

"I love you too, Paul."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Kevin slammed Stuart up against the door of the bathroom, reaching behind the one-eyed male and flicking the lock shut. Their tongues fought for dominance but Kevin easily won, resulting in a moan being released from the pinned counterpart as he felt the strong, wet muscle being forced deeper into his throat. Stuart let out a yelp of surprise when he was flipped around so the taller minions chest was pressed up against his back. His breaths became heavier when Kevin roughly ground his hips against Stuarts backside. The arousal rose as Stuart was hastily stripped of clothes, then Kevin did the same to himself. It all happened so quick and in a drunken stupor. Kevin, within minutes, was pistoning in and out of the minion he had pinned. He reached around Stuart and grabbed his member and started pumping it along with his thrusts, pounding into him harder and faster, desperate to reach his peak.

"AAHHH! K-KEVIN!" Stuarts head was spinning from the alcohol but the feeling of Kevin's hard cock inside his body was driving him crazy. He's never done it with the leader but he definitely knew he'd want to do it again. Kevin knew how to make him feel sooo good. "KEVIN! I-I'm cumming!" He could feel the air being forced from his lungs when Kevin wrapped his arms around the smaller one's body and thrusted faster, grunts and groans slipping passed his lips. The rush tipped him over the edge as white fluid sprayed the door and dripped to the ground below them.

With a pleasured groan, Kevin spilled his seed deep into Stuart's abused hole, some of it falling to the floor as well. Kevin let up off of his counterpart and pulled himself out of the one-eyed male. Stuart collapsed to the ground, tired and spent. He started dozing off when he felt a warm paper towel touch his skin, wiping away the sweat that had collected there, then turned to wipe up the mess on the floor.

"You okay, S-Stuart?" Kevin asked, words still slurring a little.

A pang went through his heart, he really hoped Kevin didn't regret what they did. "Yeah, I'm alright...Are you?" Stuart asked.

Kevin smiled softly. "I feel great."

Stuart stared at Kevin in awe as the taller male walked away to throw away the paper towel and collect their clothing. He handed Stuart his own uniform and gestured for him to put them on. "Come on. I'm getting kind of tired s-so I wanna s~sleep."

Stuart pulled on his clothing and unlocked the door, walking out with Kevin trailing behind him. No one seemed to notice that they both came out of the single person bathroom but it was relieving to say the least. He took note of all the unconscious minions being tended to by other somewhat sober ones. They were being carried to their sleeping quarters and some of them left on their own, some ready to turn in for the night, some leaving rather quickly with another minion following behind them. Stuart smiled, 'I don't think I'll be the only one getting laid tonight,'

Kevin walked over to Margo, who was carefully wiping away the vomit off of a minions mouth who couldn't hold his drink. The minion looked weak and ready to pass out, but he tried his best to stay awake and do what Margo was telling him. He had one hand on his belly and the other holding onto her shirt attempting to pull himself closer to her warmth in a sort of comfort way. He wanted to be held and Margo could see that so she did what she could while trying to clean him up. Kevin taped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to look at the leader. "Oh, hey, Kevin." She said with a smile. "Something wrong?"

Kevin shook his head, then pointed at the minion in her arms. "Oh, George started getting sick. He had a little too much to drink and was a bit too riled up. He came to sit down but ended up throwing up." She looked back down at the male, who was losing the war with sleep. "Do you need him?"

"No no, Sai lei masala." Kevin stated.

"Yeah, you have the keys though so I'm gonna need them if you want to close this place down." She said, giving him a funny look.

"Oh!" He patted around his uniform until he heard a jingle and pulled out a small set of keys. Margo held out her hand to which Kevin gave her the keys.

"Gracias!"

"No problem, Kevin." She picked up the sleeping minion in her arms and cradled him against her as she began to usher out the remaining few minions.

Stuart sat at the booth they both sat at before, still tired and slowly falling asleep. When he saw Kevin approaching him, looking a little more sober than before, he straightened up and tried not to seem nervous. He was hoping that Kevin meant what he said about feeling great and it wasn't just the alcohol talking.

"Margo is closing up the club so we need to leave." Kevin said tiredly.

"Oh. Okay." Stuart hopped down from the booth and started making his way towards the sleeping quarters, following behind Kevin closely. When they came to the spot where they would normally split ways, Stuart went to turn to go towards his room but was stopped by Kevin's voice.

"Stuart?" Kevin said, voice sounding a little rough.

The one-eyed male felt his heart stop. 'He's gonna tell me off now that we are alone and no one's around to make a scene.' "Yes?" Stuart responded.

"Where are you going?"

'What?' Stuart thought, a little surprised. "To my room, I thought you wanted to sleep..."

"I do.." Kevin said, looking away and then glancing back at Stuart again. "Not without you though."

Stuart's cheeks flushed, 'He wants me to sleep with him?' He shook his head, "O-okay!"

Kevin stretched out a hand, Stuart happily took it, and they walked to the taller minions room. Inside, Kevin helped Stuart up onto his bed and pulled the smaller minion close to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I had fun Stuart. I didn't know that we'd ever be doing what we did but I'm glad it happened." Kevin whispered. "And no, it's not the alcohol talking. This is coming from me. I love you, Stu."

Stuart's eye's teared up at the mentioning of his pet name from when they were children. "I love you too, Kev." With that, they both fell asleep.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Alright! So! This just kinda popped into my head when I was trying to finish a different story called Hospital Love featuring Dave and Stuart (Shoutout to Yoshi the Minion for suggesting it) But since this came to my head, I thought i'd write it before the whole idea disappeared. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Still looking for suggestion to put on my 'to-do' list! Send them my way :)


End file.
